Avalanche
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Takouji : Kouji and Takuya are separated from Zoe, J.P., and Tommy. Takuya falls unconscious. Kouji muses on Takuya’s personality and events past.


Kouji and Takuya are separated from Zoe, J.P., and Tommy. Takuya falls unconscious. Kouji muses on Takuya's personality and events past.

* * *

Takouji or Koujiya or whatever you call the pairing between Kouji and Takuya. I may call them Bandana or Bandana-boy and Goggles or Goggle-boy.

* * *

"Zoe! Tommy! J.P!" A voice rang out through the area.

All was white and silent. The trees were covered in the snow, looking dead and un-welcoming. All in all, the forest was a foreboding sight. The echo created by the yell slowly died down. A brunette wearing goggles dropped his hands from his mouth and frowned.

"When are you going to give in to the fact that they aren't in this area?" a blue-black haired kid wearing a bandana said, jumping down from a rock he'd been scouting from. The brunette scowled.

"Just because you don't wanna find them doesn't mean I want to leave them out there if they're in this area!" he yelled. Bandana-boy blinked, then scowled slightly too.

"I never said that." he said calmly. Goggles threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Ugh! Why'd I have to be lost with _you_ of all people, Kouji? Why not Tommy? Or Zoe? Heck! Why not J.P.?" he turned and plopped down in the snow, then laid down and looked at the sky.

"It's not like I wanna be out here either. Your mood isn't helping us find them. But if you keep yelling, they may find us that way." Kouji smirked. Ok, you know who the other guy is...

Takuya didn't rise to the bait. Instead, he kept an unusually calm head and merely narrowed his eyes at the sky. Kouji looked at him in confusion after about a minute of silence. Takuya closed his eyes, arms outstretched. He was a sitting duck, or would've been if Kouji wasn't there.

"Ya know..." Takuya started. "You really are...such an ass..." he sighed softly.

"Ya, I know." Kouji turned, leaving his brooding position and jumping onto a rock at the bottom of a formation.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Takuya asked, jumping to a sitting position and turning around halfway to stare at the other boy.

"I'm gonna go scouting. It's getting late. We'll camp somewhere safer and look for the others in the morning." the loner said simply. Takuya blinked blankly before he decided to just flop back down and wait, nothing to do here anyways...

About 5 minutes later, Takuya squirmed, not used to such a deep silence that you could hear it. He heard the rumble of some snow falling off a tree somewhere to his right, and a chill wind was blowing slightly from his left and near his head. He sighed slightly.

The silence wasn't as silent as he thought. It brought him comfort. He liked a quiet area. In fact, back home, he was always questing for one. Life was too hectic sometimes. Ever since he'd come to the digital world, it had been constantly switching from hectic and calm, which he had dubbed as Hectic #2.

The sun had already begun to set and it changed the snow's color from white to a pinkish color. Takuya didn't really _like_ the color pink, but sunsets always gave off a kind of mystic sense about them that made you stop caring what color it was or what color it made everything else.

Takuya heard a footstep and tilted his head towards the rocks Kouji had gone up on. Nothing. Hmm...Strange...Another footstep. It sounded so close and was coming from the rock formation. He narrowed his eyes, looking almost determinedly at the rocks. About a minute later, when he was about to scream at the person walking to come out, Kouji came into view, sliding off of one of the rocks onto a lower one.

"K-kouji?" Takuya let out in surprise. Kouji paused slightly.

"Uh, duh. I just left 10 minutes ago. Who else would it be? There are no digimon around here." he said matter-of-factly. Takuya blinked and sat up.

"Right. I know that." he stood up and dusted the snow off of his shirt and pants. Kouji decided not to ask. Instead, he pointed to the right.

"There's a small cave over there. We can camp for the night once we arrive." he put his hands in his pockets and began walking in true Kouji fashion. Takuya followed soon after.

-

"This is the cave?" the digi-destined with goggles asked. Kouji nodded. "It's...not small...but not big either..." he was thinking out loud again. "I guess, we should gather wood for a fire or something..."

"Takuya..." the other started. "We picked wood up on the way here. We don't need any more." he reasoned. Takuya kept talking to himself in a low voice.

"I wonder if the others are alright. If they weren't in this area, where are they?" he paused and looked up at the mountain that the cave was centered in. "Uh...Kouji...?"

"What?" the other boy was already inside, placing the sticks near the center of the cave thing. Takuya was still outside.

"I've got a bad feeling..." he didn't continue. Kouji paused.

"A bad feeling?" he asked, slightly disbelieving. Takuya nodded. "Ya right. It's a cave. We can see the back of it. What's bad about it? Now come in. The sun's nearly set." he began arranging the sticks for a fire.

Goggle-boy stood there for another moment before he decided that Kouji was right. It was just a small cave they were spending the night in. No biggy. But as he took a few steps towards the cave, a low rumbling could be heard.

Kouji paused and looked up, confused. Takuya looked around a bit, worried. The rumbling got louder and louder until it seemed that there was a stampede right...above...them? Both boys looked up, Kouji at the ceiling, Takuya at the sky and ceiling. The latter let out a short yell of surprise, catching Kouji's attention.

Snow came cascading down from the mountain above them. It fell over the side of the cave and came tumbling down on top of our digi-destined leader.

"Takuya!" Kouji called, standing up and running over. (Right when the snow fell down, slow motion would've kicked in, then left as the snow hit him. And returned as Kouji jumped up and ran over. Yes, the ways of my mind. Now, back to regular time.)

"Takuya!" he called again, digging in the snow that had hidden the entrance.

There was no answer, but he soon came upon a gloved hand and paused. After that, he was digging faster than before and managed to un-bury him in a minute or so. Even though there were no visible injuries, he was out cold...and wet...

"Takuya? Come on, wake up. Wake up!" he shook the other boy, but came up with nothing but an almost inaudible groan. Reassured, Kouji stopped shaking him and took a deep breath.

-

A few minutes later, Takuya was laying next to a crackling fire in his boxers, hat, and goggles. His shirt and shorts, socks, and gloves were strung out over some of the sticks they'd found earlier, drying. His shoes were next to the other clothes, drying slowly. The hat and goggles were almost sacred to the brunette, so Kouji didn't remove them.

Now he sat, leaning against the cave wall. The only sounds were coming from the fire. He stared into it, seemingly entranced by the dancing flames and bright colors. His mind connected fire with Takuya, due to his digimon spirits. Thus, he wasn't surprised when his thoughts drifted to said boy.

'_Takuya...he's so confusing. Why is he so loud all the time? It always seems that he has to be the last one to say anything, and he always talks so loud. Gah, it bugs me!'_

Takuya rolled over just slightly and Kouji blinked. He looked from Takuya's face to the snowed in entrance.

'_No...that's not it. Takuya_ is _loud...but only when he's near other people. I've seen him when he's alone. He's quiet, like me.'_ he leaned his head back against the wall of the cave. _'But why does he think he can have everything go his way? Why does he have so much optimism? Why? He seems to trust himself a lot, but really...he doesn't trust himself as much as the other's do...Takuya, are you afraid of how wrong you might be?'_

He scooted slightly closer to the brunette and checked his forehead. It was slightly warm, but ok. He exhaled and then retracted his hand.

'_Are you afraid that someone will get hurt, and it'll be your fault? How long has it been like that? Since I yelled at you? Or...before then? I think I saw a bit of your insecurity when you jumped into the elevator...You were nervous, even as I watched you disappear when our trains parted ways...'_

'_After that, you seemed so sure of yourself. I didn't really care what happened to anybody but me, so I didn't really pay attention. I do know that you made attempts to be friends...'_

"You're right, I'm an ass..." Kouji muttered.

He felt Takuya's head again and cursed, his head had gotten hotter in the past few minutes...or was it longer than that...It didn't matter, the snow had gotten Takuya wet and now he was laying in his boxers during a snow in.

'_Great thinking Kouji!'_ he berated himself, looking for anything to help him bring the other boy's fever down.

He went over and felt Takuya's clothes. _'Still damp'_ he cursed and then looked at the snow at the entrance._ 'Think Kouji, think!'_

After a minute, he came to the realization that 1)There was _nothing_ there to keep Takuya warm. 2)If he was going to use clothes, it'd be his own because they were the only ones that were dry. 3)Takuya's fever would only get worse if he wasn't kept warm.

"Dammit...this is so stupid..." he muttered. His right hand came up to mess with his hair and hit his bandana. "Uh..."

'_That's it!' he_ pulled off his bandana, walked over to the snow at the entrance, sunk the colored fabric into it, and walked back over to his fevered friend...friend?

Kouji paused a moment, looking at the wet cloth and thought about it.

'_Is Takuya my...friend?'_

He snapped out of it and placed the folded, wet cloth on the brunette's head. After that, he took off his jacket and laid it over Takuya too. Takuya had, at some point, started breathing harder, to Kouji's dismay. He winced. Kouji placed a hand over Takuya's and the brunette seemed to calm slightly, but his breathing was still harsh. Kouji sat to his right, the fire to Takuya's left, and went back to his musings.

'_Friend? Do I...really think of Takuya as a friend?'_ he thought back, on all the time they'd spent together._ 'I...guess so. I would willingly give my life to save him, as already proven'_ he thunked himself on the head, remembering how he'd jumped in front of Duskmon's attack to save the boy.

'_I guess I really can't say for sure if he's my friend or not...I never really had any. I've moved so much, friends never came into play.' _he grumbled._ 'I was a loner searching for friends, wow. Too bad acquaintances was all I ever got. Then, I stopped hanging out with people all together...'_

Kouji yawned. He blinked. When had he gotten so tired? Oh well, he guessed sleep wasn't such a bad thing. But...Takuya...

"_Kouji...I've got a bad feeling..."_

'_Agh! It's all my fault!' _he ruffled his hair in frustration, managing to slightly pull his hair out of the ponytail he kept it in. _'Takuya knew something was wrong...But how?'_

He suddenly had a flashback from after he saved Takuya from Duskmon, when the darkness blacker than his subconscious state had enveloped them. Takuya had said he'd grown, and barely recognized himself. During that battle, he knew when the weather was going to change. And Bokomon mentioned something about Takuya talking to the weather and it listening...

'_This is all so confusing...'_ he sighed and felt his eyes droop. Kouji quickly caught himself, making sure he stayed awake. _'I have to make sure he doesn't get too sick...'_

Takuya's face scrunched up in a loss of comfort. Kouji checked his bandana to feel that it was warm again. He re-wet it in the snow and replaced it on Takuya's head.

'_Who am I kidding? I might make him even more sick. I have no real medical skills at all.'_ he grumbled inwardly. _'I bet when Takuya wakes up, he'll yell at me, cough, and start complaining and blaming me for it all.' _he smiled slightly at the image as it played out in his head...chibi form of course.

This thought though, brought him back to his former train of thought. Takuya's personality, and insecurities.

'_Whenever we were to face an enemy, you were so confident. Unless I pointed out a flaw in your way of thinking. Then the others would agree with me, or sometimes disagree. But, your face always fell. Why? I think it was because I broke your confidence...When someone pointed out something wrong about it, you broke slightly and started to doubt.'_

'_But in all seriousness, maybe I was to...serious? You guys were all trying to stay moderately calm in the face of danger. All I did was order you around and tell you all how stupid you were...I'm such an idiot. That didn't help us win any battles.'_

Takuya shivered in his sleep and Kouji went over to him. He felt Takuya's head again, relieved when he found the fever was going down. His medical skills weren't horrible after all! He heard a mumble and listened close.

"K...k-kouji..."

Freeze. Blink. Wait.

"I'm sorry..."

Blink. What? Blink.

"It's...all my fault..."

'_What's he _talking_ about?'_

"Me and my...s-stupid...plans..."

Kouji was still lost. His bandana fell from Takuya's face when his head turned. Takuya actually looked like he was about to cry! Something inside Kouji felt like it broke.

"I-I'm sorry..." Takuya muttered, tears starting to fall down his face. If Takuya had had his eyes open, he'd have been staring right at Kouji.

"What do you mean Takuya? Why are you sorry?" Kouji asked, not really expecting an answer. But he'd heard that subconsciousness can tell you a lot...

"Y-you got hurt..." the tears were still falling, and his muttering voice was laced with sorrow. "Because of me..."

Kouji waited a moment. He wondered if maybe Takuya wouldn't talk again when aforementioned boy spoke up.

"I was...hot headed...and you...you saved me..." Takuya then exhaled and a whimper came out with his breath.

That's when Kouji realized how close they were. When had he laid down next to Takuya? Why was he staring said boy right in the face? Oh, his head was starting to hurt...and a blush was rising to his cheeks. God! Why was he blushing?

Takuya made the smallest of noises and the darker of the two blinked.

"Takuya..." he heard himself whisper. "It's not your fault...I _wanted _to save you." Well, apparently he subconsciously knew what Takuya was mumbling about...

Takuya let out breath he'd been holding in his sleep and became a bit limp. Kouji checked his head again and sighed in relief, the other boy's fever was gone. Well, might as well sleep now...

'_I should be the one apologizing...I watch you build yourself up, then tear you down. Takuya I...'_

He didn't bother moving before going to sleep. The fire died out moments after Kouji's eyes closed.

-- -

Brown eyes opened. They blinked a few times to clear themselves of sleep, then widened. Takuya would've sat up, but he knew that would wake the other boy...who currently had his right arm draped over Takuya's waist and was holding him close...Takuya blushed three shades.

Oh, no, it wasn't just the position they were in that made him blush. It was the fact that Kouji Minamoto, his secret crush, was the one holding him...Oh boy...

Yea...lost? I bet. You see, Takuya knew he liked Kouji...and at first it had scared him...

About a week ago, Kouji and him had fought, biiiig surprise there folks! Anyways, Kouji had called Takuya a brainless moron and asked Takuya how he'd managed to both remember to breathe until now and still manage to get into the digital world.

To say the least, Takuya hadn't responded. They had had their backs to each other by that point in the conversation, so luckily, Kouji hadn't seen Takuya's unbelieving face.

After that, the goggle-wearing boy had found he missed talking to the bandana boy. Even their arguments would have been a welcome feat. But, Kouji had ignored him...

Takuya started thinking, and he found that he liked the loner...a lot. At first (like, for a day or so) it had scared him to think he was gay and he tried to ignore it. But, every time he looked at Kouji, his heart sped up and he had to fight a blush whenever the other boy's shirt came up. To him, now that he thought about it, Kouji was truly...beautiful...

Then, that incident. Yesterday at around dawn, while all but Kouji and Takuya slept. Takuya was pretending to sleep, hoping that Kouji would notice this and confront him. Anyways, this light appeared and this digimon walked out of it. The digimon proceeded to howl, waking everyone up. Before they could react, more of the same wolf-tiger digimon came out, growling.

Apparently, they were in these digimon's territory...as Bokomon loved to point out. So, what they did. Before any of the digi-destined could transform, all of the opposing digimon had used their 'powers' to knock them all in different directions.

Kouji had found Takuya unconscious against a tree, feet in a stream, afterwards. And they'd been together, after this whole thing, since.

He could remember...reliving the moment when Kouji saved him from Duskmon's attack. He had cried and apologized. He apologized for all his stupid plans and for hurting his best friend...His head had felt hot and he was dizzy for a moment, but it had passed. After the Kouji in his arms was out cold, a voice whispered to him from somewhere, nowhere, anywhere, and everywhere at the same time.

"_Takuya...It's not your fault...I wanted to save you."_

The scene had faded, he was himself...um...glowing like when he transformed...but himself. It was dark. He saw a blue glowy figure (he was red, duh) floating towards him in the endless darkness. It was...Kouji!

Kouji had smiled softly and sadly at him before holding him tightly. Thus, Takuya headed for dreamless sleep. Now for the present!

Takuya's eyes ran over Kouji's eyes, mouth, and the rest of his face.

'_Wow...he's even more beautiful asleep...'_ Takuya thought, resisting the urge to caress the paler boy's face.

Takuya's eyes also picked up that Kouji wasn't wearing his bandana. He couldn't help himself. He reached up, without waking Kouji, and ran his hand through the other's dark blue-black hair.

'_It's so soft...like silk almost...'_ Takuya closed his eyes for a moment, running his hands softly through Kouji's hair one last time before he stopped, in fear of waking him up.

It was then that he noticed that Kouji wasn't wearing his jacket. He moved slightly, to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and found Kouji's jacket over him. Then it hit him.

He was in his boxers.

Ok, he was blushing now. Why was he in his boxers...and laying down...with Kouji...who was holding him...Thoughts ran through he head and the blush deepened.

'_Wait Takuya. There's a logical explanation here...somewhere...where are we anyway?'_

He looked around and spotted the still snowed in entrance. His mind suddenly went on replay for the moments just before he was buried. His mouth formed an 'o' and he looked around as best he could.

His clothes were on some sticks, most likely drying. His hat and goggles weren't there though. Panic ran through him for a split second, but when he felt his head with his left arm and found the missing objects, he calmed down and smiled.

'_So, Kouji didn't mess with my hat...That was nice of him.'_

He thought about it and pieced it all together.

After the snow in, Kouji had dug him out and stripped him to his underclothes. He had hung his clothes out to dry while leaving the...bare protection (boxers) and precious items (hat and goggles) alone. Somewhere during this whole fiasco, Kouji had taken his bandana off. But why?

Skipping that. Kouji had apparently slept next to him (duh) and based on his personality, the whole arm-around-the-waist thing was probably done in his sleep. Takuya frowned and sighed, then covered his mouth. The sigh was soft, but in the silence...was like a hot knife through butter.

Dark blue eyes opened slowly, not fully taking in the situation. Soon though, he realized he was holding something...something warm...something soft...something...breathing? His eyes shot open fully to be met with Takuya's slightly fearful brown ones.

He backed off quickly and ended up hitting the wall. Takuya sat up, the disappointment from losing the heat and weight from his waist not showing on his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Kouji in feigned anger.

"I...I uh...well you were..." Kouji was...stuttering? Takuya stopped glaring. "You had a fever and I..."

Takuya just stared. Kouji wasn't looking at him. The latter cleared his throat and took a deep breath to gain his bearings.

"You got all wet from the snow...So I hung your clothes to dry and gave you my jacket cause you were cold...You caught a fever so I used my bandana as a-"

"Huh?"

"Wash cloth. I wet it in the snow and put it on your forehead."

"Uh..." he looked at his right hand, next to which was the aforementioned bandana. "Kouji..."

"I was so tired I just...didn't move...that's why I was...well..."

"KOUJI!" Takuya yelled, the cave shook and Kouji jumped.

"What?" he yelled back, but not as loud. Takuya stood up slowly and walked over to Kouji, who was prepared for a fight.

Takuya didn't hit him or anything though. He merely extended his hand, took Kouji's, and placed the bandana in it's owner's hand. He kept on holding Kouji's hand for a good 3 seconds though, knowing it would never happen again, then let go and stepped back a few steps. Kouji stared at the bandana.

"Thanks." came a soft voice. Takuya picked his clothes off the sticks and put them back on, then sat next to the snow at the entrance.

'_Thanks? Did he just...thank me?_' Kouji was still looking at the bandana. _'Why is my hand tingling? All he did was hold it for a few seconds as he gave my bandana back...' _

He looked up at Goggles, who had his right knee bent and his left leg out, arms wrapped around his bent leg and head leaning against it. Kouji didn't move except to place his bandana in his pocket, instead of on his head. He walked over to Takuya and knelt in front of him. Takuya looked up at him and smirked.

"Your hair's a mess, man." he joked.

Kouji blinked, remembering how he ruffled his hair the night before. He sighed inwardly in slight frustration and pulled his hair out of the ponytail, running his hands through it as a make-shift comb. It fell about his shoulders and went a bit past the middle of his back. Takuya stared in awe. He knew Kouji's hair was long, but...wow...Kouji looked up slightly and saw Takuya staring, he paused, passing his hair tie from one hand to the other.

"What?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

Takuya blinked, made a sound, shrugged, and looked away. Kouji sighed in more frustration and went to put his hair back up. He gathered his hair in his right hand as he went to put it up with his left hand, but paused when said hand's wrist was caught.

"Huh?" he looked up.

Takuya was holding Kouji's left wrist with his gloved right hand. His head was down, face hidden by his hat. His right leg was still bent and his left leg was still laying out. Kouji was in front of him, next to his left leg. He saw Takuya's chest rising and falling in a pattern showing breathing that was slightly faster than usual. The breathing paused and Kouji waited for the voice that he knew was about to start talking.

"Leave..."

He blinked, _'huh?'_

"Leave your hair...down..."

'_Wha?'_ Kouji was lost.

"You're hair looks...better...when it's down."

'_You look beautiful with your hair down.'_ he cursed his own thoughts. That wasn't what he sounded like! He waited for Kouji to pull his hand away and tell him to kindly 'fuck off' or something like that, but it didn't come.

He heard fabric moving slightly. The sound of hair when it brushed against something. The distinct sound a rubber band made when the pressure on it was released and it went soaring, then the softest of 'plops' as something hit the floor. Another hand grasped his and pulled it off the other. Then, it was slightly encompassed by both hands, and he looked up. His breath hitched.

Kouji's hair was around his shoulders again. He was smiling slightly as he softly held Takuya's hand. The hair tie was laying on the cave floor next to Kouji's foot. He looked at Kouji's face and knew he was blushing.

'_Dammit! Stop that!'_ he yelled at himself. He was still getting used to the blushing thing. It freaked him out! And then...his mouth moved to form words, before his mind could stop him.

"Beautiful..." he muttered. Kouji blinked.

'_WHAT? I did NOT just say that! Dammit! My own body is betraying me! Agh!'_ he inwardly yelled.

'_Did he just call me beautiful? Wait...does that me he's...no. Well, he might be. But he hates my guts so why would he say...' _Kouji could hardly finish any of his thoughts. _'This is weird. I like holding his hand...agh, what's up with me? I'm not...ok, so maybe I've never really looked at a girl but...so I might be, no!...Ok, so there's a possibility I'm bi instead, right?'_

Neither was moving. Takuya's blush intensified slightly when he realized how close they were to each other.

"Kouji!" came a tired, yet loud yell. "Takuya!"

"You guys!" a young boy. The voices were far away, but the silence of the area enlarged them. "Are you there?"

"Come on guys! Please come out!" there was a slight pause. The first voice, the female, yelled next.

"Seriously! We've been out here all night looking for you two, so you'd_ better _be here! I'm tired!"

Kouji and Takuya both blinked, backed away from each other as best the could. Kouji didn't feel like yelling, but Takuya didn't look about to say _anything_ at all.

"Tommy, Zoe, J.P.! Over here!" he yelled, hoping they heard him. He turned to the brunette. "What'd you mean by that?"

"I..." Takuya turned his head to look away. "I..."

"Answer a simple question." he walked back over and whispered it. "Are you gay?" Takuya freaked.

"No! Of course not!" he then blushed and looked away again. "I'm just..."

"Bi?"

Takuya flushed slightly. Kouji inwardly smiled. He sat down next to the other boy and put a hand on his shoulder, which was half-heartedly shrugged off. Kouji pulled off Takuya's hat and goggles.

"Hey!" Takuya turned to the loner and made a grab for his effects. "Give 'em back!"

"You get to see me with my hair down, the least you could do is let me see you hatless." he said simply, tossing the hat behind him, the goggles landing near the hat.

Takuya paused, then went back to looking away. Kouji looked at him. He wasn't used to Takuya being this subdued...His eyes traveled to the brunette hair. He was so used to it being hidden mostly by the hat. So he was only slightly surprised when his hand moved on it's own and brushed through the brown hair. Takuya started.

Kouji found himself leaning in, so that he was leaning against Takuya's left shoulder, his right hand running through Takuya's hair and his left gently grabbing Takuya's left hand. Takuya froze.

"K-kouji?" he asked tentatively. Kouji smirked at the loss of confidence, still brushing his hand through the other boy's hair.

"Your hair is really soft...ya know?" he whispered. Takuya gulped at how close it was to his ear.

Kouji's hair fell from his shoulder to Takuya's and he could feel it outside his jacket, even with how light it was. He felt as Kouji unconsciously squeezed his hand. He gulped, if Kouji didn't move away within a few seconds...Kouji laid his head against Takuya's, obviously either still tired from staying up so late or just being lazy and not wanting to hold it up. He had stopped brushing Takuya's hair though.

'_Ah shit!' _Takuya's mind screamed. That was it.

He turned his head and his lips met Kouji's in a kiss. Kouji's eyes widened, like Takuya's did. But neither backed away for a few seconds, then they both blushed and put their backs to each other. A few minutes later, some voices were heard.

"Are you sure his voice was from over here?" a boy.

"Yea, it echoed, but I'm pretty sure." A younger boy.

"Well they'd better be. I'm tired. We didn't sleep last night..." a girl.

"W-we're in here!" Kouji managed to choke out. God, he hoped they didn't notice the stutter.

"There! The cave!" the girl said.

"We got snowed in!" Kouji gulped after that, trying to regain himself. "Can you guys dig us out?" He knew it was Zoe, Tommy, and J.P.

They heard noises that told them the others were digging, but didn't move. Kouji noticed the hat and goggles near his feet and picked them up, handing them over his shoulder to Takuya.

"Thanks..." was barely audible from behind him. Just before Kouji was about to stand up, Takuya's voice made him stop. "Are you...?" Kouji smirked.

"No." he said simply. Takuya's shoulders slumped. "I'm bi." he said. Takuya's shoulders rose slightly. "Now come on." they were still talking softly, to stop from being over heard. "They're almost through the snow." he took Takuya by the hand and pulled him up.

Takuya smiled slightly at him and Kouji made a small smile back. Takuya then put a hand in the hair around Kouji's shoulders.

"You gonna leave it down?" he asked.

Kouji blinked and then hurriedly put it back up in it's ponytail, fishing his bandana out of his pocket and putting it back on. Takuya frowned. Kouji leaned forward when he was done and whispered in Takuya's ear.

"Only for you."

Takuya smiled as Kouji pulled away. They got in their usual poses and stood near the exit as the snow was removed.

"Ugh..." J.P. pushed away a big wad of snow, making the exit accessible. "Geeze, were you guys even worried about us?" he asked, seeing their calm expressions.

"Feh, he was." Kouji motioned towards Takuya with his shoulder, hands never leaving his pockets. He then made to leave the cave. Takuya beat him to it though.

"Yea! Freedom! That cave got so boring!" he cheered.

"What are you talking about? You were out cold for most of the stay." Kouji scoffed, making Takuya scowl.

"Well, who asked you!" he yelled, not really a question. The others sighed but followed the two bickering leaders.

Fin.

* * *

Ok, my friends (two of them) want a sequel. Who else wants a sequel huh? -curious, happy look-


End file.
